


The Story of Kahori

by Blue_Vapor_Concord



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ancient Japan, F/F, Futanari, Nudity, Oni, Other, Overpowered, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Vapor_Concord/pseuds/Blue_Vapor_Concord
Summary: From the depths of Earth suddenly bursts destiny itself: Kahori, a full-grown Oni. Knowing everything there is to know about the planet as it is now, and nothing about herself, she cares not for her past, and only cares for the present. Wielding complete dominant power over all things, unable to be challenged, Kahori simply wants to spend her good life. But eventually, questions come around...This story is non-pornographic in nature but does contain elements of sex and nudity that constitute an R-18 rating. Viewer discretion advised. Also, if you like this story and check out my other stuff, please know I have a LOT of very gross smut on my page.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

"Look at her. Destined for greatness."

The ocean ground and rumbled, gray rock rising up, sediment sloping down as the plates of the Earth shifted and cracked. From the top of the island, a pillar rose, exploding out and belching black smoke into the air. The water around this rock grew hot and boiling, waves crashing and trying to settle, but becoming disturbed by the eruption rising from beneath. Then, finally, a crash, orange and yellow and red exploding from the tip of the rock-pillar, dancing in the sky before falling out, flowing to the ocean. Gradually, it ran like a river on all sides, the open mouth of the volcano overflowing with boiling magma.

"She'll do such wonderful things for us. For you."

If anyone had seen this volcano erupt, which was beyond unlikely as no other land mass could visibly be seen in any direction, they'd have just witnessed the rise of destiny itself. The first sign of it was two great, white horns piercing the top of the pool.

"I know she'll be exactly what we want her to be."

"Guaaah," Kahori gasped, rising out of the lava, her red skin glowing in the light of the lava. She floated there, panting, her white hair dripping with magma, her eyes wide in confusion and shock. She took deep breaths past her sharp shark teeth, looking down in the pool she resided in and looking out to the ocean. "Gra...mrug..." she mumbled, lapping her tongue on her lips. She blinked several times as if dazed and shocked. She took another look down and swished her arm in the pool. "Kroou--whre--wrha...what is this?" she finally asked. "...lava. Magma," Kahori concluded. She splashed her hand back into the lava and waded through it, forcing the still-lava to overflow off the top. She put her hands on the rim of the pillar and looked out. "Sky," she discovered, looking up, "Land. Ocean." She simply learned--no, knew, all these things, barely having to scratch her brain to find the answers. "Where am I?" she asked again, climbing out of the volcano casually. As magma sloughed off her body, her full nudity could be seen. She had just been born, yet was taller than most any human on the planet. Her body was toned with muscles and abs. Her testicles hung on her thighs, and her penis dragged along their crest.

She took one wrong step off the volcano and slid head-first into the side of the rock, bashing her head against some old tectonic remains. She continued tumbling forward, bending her legs and hands and neck in obscene ways as she barely tried to correct her footing. She simply grunted every few impacts until she rolled upon the slope of the 'beach.' She immediately got up, hands and knees on the rocky surface, not even shaking her head. At no point did she suffer pain, and nowhere on her body was there a bruise or scuff mark. She simply turned around, looked to the pool she popped out of and said, "Volcano. Plate tectonics shifting and magma boiling over from beneath the Earth's crust."

She looked back out to the sea, peering down. She got on one knee and put her hand into the ocean, letting the water run over her palm. "Hmm," she pondered, pulling her arm back out. She let the water drip off. She then put her hand back down, lifting it up to her lips. She sipped the entire handful of salt water, smacked her lips, and simply concluded, "Augh, that's awful." She stood back up, turning back to the volcano.

"This place is really boring," she huffed, staring at the horizon. "Well, over there is a strip of land just floating in the ocean," she said, then turned to the left, "Over there's a BIG land-mass, but not much going on there that's fun." She turned fully around, "Big island with nothing going on, a bunch of little islands with nothing going on." Turn to the left again, now facing out to the right, "Whew. That's an enormous string of land out there! It's even bigger than the other one! But also, nothing major going on besides some stone heads, I think." She finally returned to staring out where she first stood. "Strip of land it is, I guess."

She took one step forward and expected to have to start swimming. After all, that's how water works, Kahori knew that. But when she took that step, her elevation didn't shift at all. "Hruh?" she grunted, lifting her foot back up and examining it. It was dripping, but only on her sole. She put it back down, and let a wave roll over the top and over her ankle. She didn't sink whatsoever. "Huh, that's weird," Kahori concluded, and took a few more steps out. True enough, she still stood, feet slapping against the ocean like a wood floor. She paid it no mind in the end, and began walking off to the island.

She didn't care how she knew of the island, or how she knew what the rest of the world seemed to be like, or how water worked, or volcanoes, or anything. She'd been born five minutes ago, and seemingly had more knowledge than anyone else on the planet. She didn't care. All she cared about was that her stomach started loudly groaning as she walked.


	2. Miyamoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nestled into Japan, Kahori returns from a bounty completed.

SIX MONTHS AFTER BIRTH

Kahori tore her teeth into the skin of the fat chicken leg she held up, other hand cradling a huge sack over her shoulder. Her bare feet left minor dents in the rocks of Kamakura, walking along with the armor draped from her hips clattering with every step, bare chest shining red in the sun. She kept her eyes out, watching the other oni who had come for work, the guardian dragons keeping the town orderly, and the humans running around. She took another bite of the chicken, rolling the meat around in her mouth. Every time a human looked at her, they flinched a little. Fear drove their faces away from her gaze. She simply huffed a laugh out past the food in her mouth.  
She eventually stepped into a small hut, so small she had to half-squat to get inside. A fire crackled on one side, boiling stew raising steam up out the window. Just a few cabinets and tables and chairs made up the furniture in this 'room', before the door to the bed/office room at the other end. "Yo," Kahori hotly shouted, "I got your stuff, Miyamoto! I told you I was good for this shit!" She slammed the bag on a table, nearly breaking it from the weight. Pounds of meat and cheeses tumbled out of the opening. "And fuck you for makin' me get this stuff and not sharin' it, asswipe!"  
Out from the other door came a frail, green-robed older man, a thin mustache and a head of gray hair framing his wrinkles. "Must you be so loud, Miss Oni? My ears can hardly take the beating as is from the noise outside, and here you go, yelling obscenity and--" His eyes fell on the sack. "...you actually got it? That was a job for ten men! In fact, three oni wouldn't even suffice! What did you do?!" He struggled to walk over to it, hunch in his back, but when he did, he cherished the food and dragged it towards him, humming satisfactorily.

"How do you think I did it, old man?" She unhooked her odachi from her hip, cradling the sword in the sheath up with one hand. She tapped the hilt of the sword up once with her thumb, unlocking it from the sheath. Even risen this slightly, Miyamoto could see the intense amount of blood dried onto the blade. "...ALL of them? No witnesses?" Kahori scoffed, letting the sword fall back down, "No, not a single one. Your little position is safe from scrutiny, just like you like it. I even chopped one up to make good and sure he was dead."  
"I didn't need to know that," Miyamoto chided, "But it doesn't matter. No one was left, and this can't be tracked back." He emptied the rest of the sack's contents on the table and started counting all the different kinds of meat and cheese. "...this is even more than I needed. This is more than was supposed to be on the carriage." Kahori shrugged, "They were already at their base so I just cleared that out, too." Miyamoto stopped counting and looked up at Kahori, his face long and his eyes like saucers, "...you didn't."  
Kahori again lifted her sword sheath for emphasis again, "I did! They didn't stand a chance! It's like I told you, Miyamoto, nothing can match up to me in a fight!" The man shook his head, "I thought that was simply exaggeration, like every other free-roaming samurai says. Spirits be, that must have been thirty men, at least."  
"I lost count," Kahori replied.  
"This is normal for you? To simply be unstoppable in combat?"  
"Yeah, actually. Dunno what it is, but whether it be a fist fight or a sword duel, I've never lost anything. Guess I gotta be blessed by the oni goddesses or somethin'."  
"No such thing," Miyamoto said, starting to place the food in groups, "You oni are godless things. You're not like the dragons or the fae. You don't behold to anything beyond your tether to the Spirit World."

"Spirit World, Shmeared Whirl, y'know, when Otoha recommended me this job, she didn't tell me you'd be such a pain in the ass," Kahori mocked, wrapping her sword around her hip, "Keep praising me all you want, but eventually you gotta pay me, too." Miyamoto placed the last hunk of goat atop its pile, muttering, "The Emperor shall eat like he never has with this bounty..." It took him a moment to register that Kahori had asked for payment, and when it did, he sighed. "Right, right. Two thousand yen, was it?" Kahori tilted her head, "Yeah, but, how much do you have?" Miyamoto looked Kahori square in the eye with a hint of confusion, "Royal amounts," he said vaguely.  
"Then you can cover the _five thousand_ yen we originally agreed on!" Miyamoto practically leapt out of his chair, pointing an accusing finger at Kahori, "Don't you go trying to alter the de--" Kahori grinned at him as realization dawned. "I...completely forgot that was the deal, I am sorry, Miss Oni." He walked over to his office, Kahori watching him with a deviant smile. The original deal was two thousand. That was always the deal. The number five thousand had not crossed either of their lips in conversation up to this point. But Kahori had discovered she could influence the past, make people think what she said happened really did. If a history book was ever written, then it would definitively say the amount for this deal was five thousand yen--all because Kahori said it and willed it to be.  
Miyamoto came back out, cradling a small chest that he opened to reveal the contents of. "Five thousand, all here," he said, shining coins glistening in the sunlight. Kahori used both hands to slam the chest shut and take it, cradling it under her arm. "Good doin' business with ya," she snarled, walking back to the front door. She had to stop though, feeling something unusual. She looked down and concentrated--forcing more money out of the man and making reality her bitch had caused the loins under her armor to start stirring something fierce. She perked her lips in an "ooh" as she got another idea. "Actually, Miyamoto, you snake," she said, turning back around, "There's one other part of the deal you didn't honor!"  
Miyamoto looked up, confused, "Five thousand yen, that was it, wasn't it?" Kahori clicked her tongue and wagged her finger, "Uh-uh-uh! I think you might be havin' memory problems in your old age, Miyamoto!" She strut back up to him at his table, placed the chest and her other hand on top of it and leaned in, "Where's your wife? You said if I got all this, I could have my way with her someday. Well, someday is now, you codger!" There was a cruel glint in her eye as Miyamoto's face sank, realizing he had forgotten something so incredibly important...

Kahori ran her hand through the chest of yen, big dumb smile on her face. "Tell your husband thanks for the favors! And tell him you might have a hard time giving him a child now, pwaaahahahahaha!" She regarded the dazed, cum-oozing woman leaning against the bank's back wall with a wave behind her. She didn't even bother putting her armor back on around her crotch, just picking it up and carrying it behind her, while her rod laid flaccid against her knee, glazed in cum and leaking more. "But hey, you're young! That ol' lecher probably doesn't have capable sperm anymore! Find yourself an oni half my size and maybe you'll make a good wife for her!" Her mocking could be heard from the end of the street outside the alley, prompting anyone turning the corner to instantly turn around and flee. "Hmm," Kahori wondered, stepping back out into the street, "Stew, or fish tonight...?" She snorted, answering herself, "Doesn't matter, I can afford both, ahahahah! Grraaahhahahahahahaha!" She laughed heartily up at the sky as she set off to wander the streets of Kamakura again, leaving minor dents in the rock.


	3. Vs. Zenith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kahori battles the great dragon, and learns new things about herself.

TWO HUNDRED AND THIRTY FOUR YEARS AFTER BIRTH

"You cannot hope to defeat me, yokai," the great, black dragon Zenith growled, his voice like rocks pouring over a craggy mountainside. He stood up on on all fours on his great pillar, mythril stalactites illuminating his dark scales. His huge wings unfurled from his back in a show of dominance. His neck reared back and he huffed, "This fight shall be over before it can begin!"  
Below his pillar, a good fifty feet away and thirty feet below, stood Kahori. Her horns shone in the blue mythril glow, the color dancing along her red skin. She hefted a wood club covered in spikes over her shoulder, careful not to let any of them puncture either of the two huge barrels of sake strapped behind her back. Her breasts were held up by a bear-skin bra, her loins hardly covered by a short boar-skin rope and sheet of leather. It did nothing to cover her cock up as it hung flaccid around her left ankle. Even her balls could be seen below the cloth. Truly, there could be no worse attire for combating a dragon than this.  
Kahori grinned to one side of her face. "Try it, dumbass," she called to Zenith, then put an arm out to talk to no one, "Place ya bets, people! Who's gonna win? An oni with more power than muscles, or the fiercest dragon in all of Europe?!"  
"Incredulous fool," Zenith shouted, "Look at you. One claw crashing into you would annihilate you in an instant."  
"I prefer that fire and brimstone death you dragons like to boast about." Kahori shifts her club so it rests against both shoulders, hands cradling it from around back. "Feels good on the skin."

Zenith's reptile eyes narrowed, and he growled, "Then a death born of the flame of the Earth, you shall have!" His neck lunged forward and his mouth burst open with a white-hot flame, chasing Kahori down in her stand-still, bathing her in the heat! Zenith pushed more and more of his fire breath out, the entire cave as bright as a clear summer day, grand shadows cast from his massive body on the wall behind him. Great billows of flame pulsed up from the epicenter of his attack, wrapping around each other in embrace. Surely by now, Zenith thought, the oni must be dead.  
But surprise to him, a shadow lunged within the flames! Zenith's eyes widened in shock, right before Kahori bursts out. Her club was gone, burnt in the onslaught of fire, as were the scant pieces of clothes, and the barrels on her back. There wasn't a single thing on or held by her body that she wasn't born with.  
One of her hands was thrust out, reaching for Zenith's snout, while another reared back behind her head, fist primed for action. "I win," she called, launching a punch at the great beast, "You lose!" The flames ceased from Zenith's maw as he tried to correct this, pulling his neck back. "Accept it, bitch!" Knuckle made contact with nostril. An explosion could be heard from miles around.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

"Dragon chunks for sale," Kahori called, dragging a fishnet scrag of parcels of Zenith's meat through the dirt behind her, "Recently pounded, non-preserved! Get it while it's freshly killed!" Her feet left deep indents in the village mud, loud squishing with every footfall. Cobble and thatch houses surrounded her on either side, a couple singed or scorched to the ground completely. She was still naked from the fight with Zenith, though having killed the dragon and sold much of its corpse to the local ruler, she'd made enough money to purchase two more sake barrels, which loudly clashed on her back. Now it was just a matter of getting rid of this meat--or eat it herself if not.  
"Nobody wants freshly slain dragon today?!" Kahori shouted in disbelief, "Come on, you rubes and peasants! This is a king's feast over here! The spiciest, most filling meat of all!"  
"Get the hell out of 'dis village, daemon," shouted a villager from behind, pelting Kahori with a rotten turnip. The pulpy mess dripped off of her skin quickly, leaving not a speck of dirt behind. Kahori growled, insulted that someone would reject her fantastic deal in such a barbaric way! "You want a knuckle sandwich with those veggies, dumbshit?!" She dropped the scrag behind her and put up her fists, cock whipping across her legs as she turned. "You are a STINKING menace to our way of life," the villager called again, "You are indecent! Obscene! God strrrike you down where you stand!"  
"Ain't no God I ever heard of that can fuck me up, but buddy, you're lookin' at one who can fuck YOU up!" Her steps towards him made intense splashes in the mud. "I have the power of the Christian Lord with me, daemon! You shall return to Hell and never come back!" The villager thrust a cross out at her, holding it up as a ward.

"Enough!" A silver halberd's blade crashed in the dirt between Kahori and the villager. The villager's eyes went wide, and he fled, screaming at the first sign of actionable danger. Kahori just growled and twisted her head to look at her assailant. Clearly a woman from the bust poking out of her armor. Chainmail and leather infusions, and a feathered cap helm. Blue hair slid down her back and draped her shoulders. She pulled the halberd out of the dirt and stood it up next to her.  
"What's the big fucking idea, bitch?!" Kahori interrogated, elbows tucked in and fists ready.  
"You have dragon meat for sale, yes?" The warrior asked.  
"Eh? What? I mean--yeah, I do. But the shit's your deal with that staff?"  
"I wish to purchase your meat, madam."  
Kahori snickered, dirty mind as always, "And what kinda meat you wantin'?"

The woman lifted her head up, finally showing her face. A dark complexion and hazel eyes greeted Kahori, as well as a bucktooth smile. "Both kinds, if you're selling." Kahori huffed, standing straight up. She was a bit surprised her gutterbrain actually guessed correctly. She picked her scrag of meat up and hefted it in front of her. "Let's talk business, then. Whatcha name?"  
"Furaha, if you please," she answered, tipping her hat. She stared Kahori up and down, then stared at the mud, and how the dragon meat was stained a bit by it. "But before I buy anything, I would like to have the meat cleaned." She took a few steps more and put her hand out to heft Kahori's cock up from the underbelly, eyes going wide at feeling how hefty it was. Kahori snorted, "Yeah, I've been draggin' the...dragon...meat, snrrghawhaw, for a while. But I gotta let ya know--this meat?" She pointed at her cock, just barely not in the muck, "Clean as the day I was born. Dirt doesn't even know me."  
"You're kidding," Furaha protested, getting down a little to take a close sniff of it. Immediately, she recoiled, putting the back of her hand to her nose, "Eugh! This is your definition of clean?! It's foul!"   
"I said it was clean as the day I was born! I ain't lyin'!" Kahori huffed out a warm chuckle at that. Furaha cracked a smile at this, looking back up at Kahori's face from below her hat. "F-fine then. I'll take it. Come, let us...find a place to clean..."

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Furaha slammed her mug down on the countertop, choking back laughter as she swallowed her ale, "And then--bffpt--then the gremlin, the gremlin launches through the air! Fwmmp...and, and he--gghhkk--he--ppfffhm--lands right in the tiger's mouth! Just, chomps him right down, big loud gulp, gone from this Earth after one single spell, ffwahaha!"  
Kahori held one of her sake barrels up with both hands, gulping it down even after thirty straight seconds, at least one bystander now staring at her and mouthing "chug! Chug! Chug!" quietly. She popped it out of her mouth and slammed the bottom on the floor with a raucous thud, shaking drinks on the shelves and mugs on the counter. "Hey, you wanna be careful with that?" the bartender asks, and Kahori simply flips him off. "That's a--uuurrooorp--goddamn, that's a fun story. Gremlins of Zanzibar...sound like some weird motherfuckers to me."  
Furaha took another swig of her mug and asked, "So, yokai, you got any stories from where you come from?"

Kahori tilted her head a bit. "You called me a yokai? I haven't heard a single _normal_ thing say that since I got to Europe. Just other spirit weirdos and high and haughty dragons."  
Furaha sipped a bit, "Oh, I've been a bit around the world. Sounds like we got mutual surprise--me seeing an oni all the way in Hungary, you meeting a woman who even knows what a yokai is." Kahori huffs a little about this. "So, I only went around Kyo and places like that, tell me what part of Japan you're from!"  
"Oh, I'm not from Japan," Kahori waves dismissively, "I was born in a volcano way off the coast. Well...okay, I did walk the ocean straight to Japan five minutes after being born, but I don't think that means I'm FROM Japan."  
Furaha looked up at Kahori quizically, "But, you're an oni. Oni are birthed into the world in the Japanese region after being created from too much partying in the Spirit World, aren't they?"  
"I mean, yeah, that's the story, but every time I told one of the 'wise sages' that I came out of a pool of lava, they're like ' _ooohhh_ , noooo, you were born because an orgy happened, yooouunnnggg _ooonnneeeee_.'" Kahori inflected a shaky, high-pitched, old-woman voice in mocking.

Furaha shook her head, "Why, though? And why walk on water? Why does dirt not affect you? Why can you manipulate the past? How come you've never suffered a single injury like you've said? Not even my halberd could cleave you!"  
Kahori rolled her eyes, THIS is what broke the woman? After all the 'tests' she insisted on doing to sample Kahori's power, this was it? Not the ability to refill her sake barrels from nothing, not the fact she destroyed a dragon with a single punch, not that Kahori could literally walk up the air like a flight of stairs, no, it was being born in a volcano that destroyed all suspension of disbelief. "Because I don't know why," Kahori dismissed, "I was just born powerful. That's the only thing I've ever figured out."  
"But that doesn't make any sense. No one has ever even lived in a volcano before, not even other oni, and you said you were born from it, fully formed, just like this?"  
"Well, except for my cock being smaller back then, yeah."

Furaha put a hand to her head and took another swig. "You're so bizzare. You must be different, Kahori. Like a different kind of oni. 'Cause I mean, oni are baby-like when they're born, they don't just spring up all muscly and hot." Kahori blushed a little at that comment, even though it was impossible to tell with her already red cheeks. "You must've been alive before that, do you think? Like you took a nap in a volcano, or something?"  
"Volcanoes don't work like that, though, they spring up after plates shift and and break some of the crust." Furaha whipped her head up and looked at Kahori like she had just called the word of God stupid. "No, they don't. They've always existed since the earliest people."  
Kahori rolled her eyes again, "Some existed, but no, look, the crust of the Earth is both delicate and super strong, so the strongest force the Earth has is the rotation and the tides from the moon, and those combine to shift land around, and when two pieces of land, either deep beneath the ocean or at the surface collide, it creates a huge amount of destruction, and eventually, magma from the Earth's core rises up and overflows, and the weak spot from the impact is where it bursts out, creating a volcano."  
The entire bar had gone quiet. Everyone had stopped to listen to Kahori's insane explanation. Furaha's mouth was slightly gape. She looked at Kahori as if she were crazy. Eventually, the silence was broken by a man yelling, "But the Earth doesn't rotate!" Kahori groaned, turned around, let her cock fall off from hanging around her leg to flump onto the floor, and said, "Yes, it does, because the Earth is a sphere floating in space!"  
"What the hell is space?!"  
"I was told the Earth was like a big disc!"  
"Then why can't I feel the Earth spinnin' beneath my feet?!"

The bar started going back to its normal soundscape as people dismissed Kahori's claims and went back to drinking. Kahori too, dismissed the idiots around her. Furaha shook her head and just said, "You got some weird stuff going in on that head." She was about to take another swig, but then realized something, "Wait, you just know all that? Okay, I don't care if it's true or not, but if you know that, and you were just born knowing that, then you gotta know other stuff, right? What if it's even a memory?"  
Kahori shook her head, "Tried thinkin' 'bout a time before I was in lava, didn't work. Nothin' to go on."  
"The memory might just be locked! It's a stretch, I know, but, hold on..." Furaha reached into her satchel and pulled out a parchment, unfurling it to show a drawing of a huge creature, with an extremely long body, two giant feet like a lizard's, a big, long head, and two stubby arms. "Tyrannosaurus rex ring a bell?" Kahori stared at it. Her lips pursed up a bit and she scratched the side of her head. "Wait...wait...I've seen this before..." She took the paper in her hand and stared at it, eyes narrowing in focus. "I...I've definitely..."

\-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hya! Gyah! Yarrh!" Kahori threw whole trees at the beast, met with terrible roars and threatening stomps as it dodged beneath them or bit them in half. "Yaagh! Hyar," she belted, running up to jump at it, batted out of the air by its tail, sent flying into a mountainside. She slipped down the rocks, vision blurred.   
She looked down at her hands, and saw them covered in blood--her own blood. Her legs were sliced. "Hnngh," she grunted, standing up shakily, but regaining her footing quick. The wounds closed up. Her vision became clear. The creature charged at her, and she fell into a low stance, rolling underneath its head and punching up into its body. Her fists dug in as it screamed in pain, Kahori holding on to muscle within, driving it to spasms and directly into the mountain. It moaned in injury, right before part of the mountain chipped off, fell, and crushed the fearsome thing's head under its weight.  
Kahori won.  
The dinosaur lost.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Kahori, back in the present, couldn't believe it. "I've killed one of those things. I can remember it clear as fucking crystal." She slammed the paper on the bar, huffing, "And I was different. I got hurt. But like, it still didn't matter, so what the fuck?" She stood up and looked over the design again, running the memory in her mind over and over. "Oh, this is bullshit! How the fuck old am I?!"  
Furaha's arms wrapped around Kahori's. She put her head against the oni's shoulder and looked up at her with needy eyes. "I thought you were hot before, but now--now I really want you to fuck me." Kahori looked down at her and simply went "heuh", closing her eyes and tilting her chin down. "Alright," she said, wrapping her hand around one of Furaha's asscheeks. "I can fuck now and think about this shit later!" Furaha bit her lip and nodded, taking Kahori by the neck out of the bar.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, after Kahori thoroughly destroyed Furaha in bed, leaving it broken in half and her exhausted and panting, Kahori stood outside on her balcony. The wood creaked under her, parts of it rotting from the rain. Kahori looked at it and wondered--was this wood as old as her? Older? The rain came down and rotted the wood without her ever knowing about it--was the world before her birth really the same? She remembered just one brief encounter from a time way too long ago. Surely, there had to be more.  
Kahori stared up at the moon, and struggled to recall it. She remembered the first time she saw it. She didn't think much of it, then, as if it had always been there--as if she'd seen it before. But now, that seemed all too important, just KNOWING what the moon was seemed like a huge clue to her. But she couldn't remember anything before that. The moon's existence alluded her.  
Kahori turned back into the house, unsatisfied. There were so many questions she now had. So few answers.  
Surely, there had to be more...


End file.
